


Patient Wolf

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas is rich, Depression, Discrimination, Induced Love, M/M, Magic, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Possessiveness, Shifting to wolves, Swearing, Theft, Trust, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: "A gentleman is simply a patient wolf." - Lana Turner





	1. Today was NOT his day...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooooo bored right now. (kinda the reason this fanfic is here)   
> I don't own Supernatural!

Today was NOT his day. His skin was feeling hot and itchy, which meant his heat was coming up. His boyfriend, Balthazar (a Beta) had broken up with him so Castiel was left alone with his Heat drawing closer. Castiel had lost a patient on the table and his Uncle was pestering him with calls. Every since Uncle Zachariah had met Balthazar, he had been pestering Castiel to either marry the goddamned Beta or get someone else. He would always threaten to disown Castiel but that never worried him too much. He did draw in about 10.5K a year on average. 

Two doses of Aspirin couldn't get rid of Castiel's headache so finally he decided to answer Zachariah. Castiel merely propped the phone up against the wall while Zachariah ranted at Castiel while he sat in his office chair and flicked through a medical magazine. "Are you done, Uncle?" Castiel asked into the phone. 

"Yes. Though you don't sound too sorry." He huffed. "Why did you go and break up with him, Castiel?"

"For five years, you have yelled at me for not doing exactly that." Castiel reminded him and sipped his coffee. "What changed?"

"You're twenty five, Castiel!" Zachariah hollered at him. "You're an Omega and don't have a mate!" Castiel put the phone down and went back to his magazine, pinching the bridge of his nose. This continued back and forth for the next hour before Castiel was called to Surgery. He cut Zachariah off, expecting an ear full later and hurried off to surgery. 

"What are we dealing with here?" Castiel asked, looking at the clipboard. "Knee surgery?" He asked April who nodded. 

"He's being a bit resistant." Kelly said. The patient was still wide awake and he looked quite terrified. His emerald green eyes were looking at everything warily. When Castiel approached him with the mask to apply the anaesthetic, he started going ape-shit. Some of the other doctors and nurses had to restrain him but he could still move his head. 

Sympathetic, Castiel held the mask away from him and he calmed down slightly but still looked anxious. Castiel pressed his face into the mask and took a couple breaths and pulled away to show it had no affect, but he could already feel the pull of sleep. The man allowed Castiel to apply the mask and was asleep within a few seconds. "Can you do this without me?" Castiel asked. 

"We may have to." April said. "It's fine. It's only a simple surgery that Uriel's fully qualified for." Uriel patted Castiel on the shoulder. 

Castiel then collapsed in his office chair, drifting off happily. He was awoken by a sharp buzzing and Castiel opened his eyes to see a freakishly tall man staring at him. He yelped and fell off his chair. Castiel's watch was designed to give a shock if his pulse ever dropped below a certain point. He got to his feet and rubbed his wrist. 

"Did I wake you?" The giant asked innocently. 

"No. I shouldn't have been asleep, anyway." Castiel brushed off his coat. "How may I help you, Mr...?"

"Winchester. I'm Sam. Dean's brother? He went in for knee surgery?" Sam had puppy-dog eyes and Castiel could tell he was worried. Normally, Castiel would judge by his scent. But it was protocol for everyone who entered the hospital to take suppressants to block the scent of yourself so no one got any ideas. 

"Yes, I was meant to be performing surgery but Dr. Wisdom took over." Castiel went slightly pink but cleared his throat. "Did you want to see your brother?"

"I just wanted to thank you. Dr. Kelly told me what you did to get Dean to settle and i'm quite certain no doctor would do that unless he or she was devoted to their patients." Sam said and gave a smile. He had hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair that could do with a cut. Sam seemed like a very soft soul and Castiel wouldn't be surprised if he was a Beta or Alpha. They stood in silence for a while. "So, Dr. Novak, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to have coffee at some point?"

"That sounds wonderful." Castiel said. "I know a nice coffee shop down the road called The Coffee Cup. Have you heard of it?"

"I was actually going to suggest we go there." Sam chuckled. "Can I just check that you're not an Alpha?"

"Oh, no, i'm an Omega." Castiel said quickly. "You?"

"Me and my brother Dean are Alphas." Sam said. "Well, i'll give you my number and we can organise a time, yeah?" 

 

Dean awoke feeling like crap. He felt like an elephant was stomping around his head. His knee was numb and Dean still felt drowsy from the anaesthetic he'd been given. That sneaky bastard. Dean had thought it was just some oxygen thing but no! 

The doctors informed him that he'd made a full recovery and was free to leave with crutches the next day. Dean accused Sam of being an idiot for staying with him all day but he secretly enjoyed the attention. It was shortly after the abysmal dinner consisting of rubbery chicken and dry rice that Dean mentioned the doctor with the blue eyes. "Who? Cas?" Sam sounded surprised. 

"Yeah. Him." Dean said bitterly. "What did he have to go and trick me for?" 

"Dean, your surgery is out of the way. It's already done and you can't take it back." Sam huffed. Dean was confused to hear his brother defending Dr. Novak. "He's actually a nice guy."

"Are you dating him or some shit?" Dean scowled. Sam didn't say anything, but looked away. "Jeez, he's not an Omega is he?"

"So what if he is?" Sam snapped. "I like him and that's all that counts. I don't care about your drilled in opinion!" He stood up and stormed out of the room. 

First he has a hangover from the previous night, second he gets nervous 'cause of his upcoming appointment. Then he gets tricked into the hospital by Sam saying that he was here to have a check up and being slipped one of those suppressants. Dean was then carted into the surgery room, struggling and snarling at everyone. Then a blue-eyed doctor tricks him into taking the anaesthetic. Dean wakes up to the mother of all headaches, god-awful substances that they pass as food and finds out Sam's dating the doctor that tricked him. Then Sam gets pissed off at Dean for John's beliefs that he drilled into Dean. Today was NOT his day...


	2. Statement Or A Fact?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is smitten with a Beta Nurse - Gabriel. Sam and Cas really hit it off.

Sam came back half an hour later with a slice of pie from the bakery opposite the hospital and an apology written all over his face. Just as Sam started a chick-flick moment, Dean raised his hand to stop him. "No chick flick moments. Dude, you've got pie. As far as i'm concerned, you're an angel." They even shared the pie as the day dragged on. 

"So tell me about this Castiel guy." Dean said nearer to dinner time. He was increadibly bored and wanted something to talk about. Sam knew Dean was strictly against dating Omegas because his emotions and instincts could get out of control. 

"Well, we've spoken mainly during his breaks and we're having coffee in about ten minutes. One time, his suppressants had worn off when we met up in the park and he smelt amazing." Sam said. "He's increadible. You should hear his jokes. They're ridiculous but I think they'd made even Rufus laugh."

"That good, huh?" Dean still set his mind on Betas only. It just made sense.

"You always say that i'm the smart one, well I think he's the smart one." Sam looked very giddy all of a sudden. "He smells of dust after rain. That really pleasant smell after a big storm or somethin'. And he smells of honey, too! God, Dean, I really like him!" Sam continued to babble like a teenage girl for the next five minutes. Finally, he excused himself to go to the Coffee Cup. On the way out of the room, Sam passed a male nurse who was coming in to check on Dean.

"Hey, Dean-o. How you feeling today?" He asked, a sweet stuck in his mouth. 

"Like crap." Dean sighed. The nurse was reasonably good looking. He had brown slicked back hair and eyes with a sneaky glint to them. His grin was infectious. "Mr...?"

"Novak." He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Loads of my family work at this hospital. My ol' man was the one who started it." 

"Aren't all the other doctors with Novak at the end of them... well, doctors?" Dean asked.

"Yep. This is just my day job." He grinned. "I'm actually Superman in disguise." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, and i'm Batman." Dean snorted and highly considered asking this nurse out. "But I bet Batman could kick your ass any day." 

"Oh yeah? Challenge accepted." He winked. "How about we settle this at the Roadhouse over burgers and beer?" 

"Challenge extended." Dean grinned, feeling a pink flush overcome him.

 

Castiel was waiting outside the Coffee Cup looking like a ditched date. But then that massive Alpha came into view. He was running and trying to get past the hoards of people. Castiel suppressed a smile as Sam reached him. He bent over double trying to catch his breath. "Shall we? I think coffee is the best solution right about now." Sam said, still panting. 

He had already ordered and when Castiel entered with Sam, Benny at the till spoke up. "Can I get you anythin'?" He asked in his southern drawl. 

"Decaf." Castiel said and guided Sam to a seat. 

"Sorry i'm late. I lost track of time. I thought i'd be able to get here if I ran but people stopped understanding the phrase 'Get the Hell out of my way', so I couldn't do much about that." Sam said and gladly accepted the coffee from Benny. 

"I haven't seen you here in a while." Benny said. "It's nice to see Cassie here has a friend."

"Thank you, Benny. That'll be all." Castiel said and Benny huffed in mock hurt but ruffled Castiel's hair as he made his way to another table to clear it. "I still don't know as much about you as i'd like." 

"Ok. For every single thing I say about me you have to tell me something about you." Sam said and sipped his coffee. Castiel pondered this.

"It seems we have an agreement." Castiel raised his mug and they clinked mugs. 

"My parents died in a fire." Sam said.

"Oh." A brief silence. "Condolences." Sam chuckled at the bluntness of Castiel's words. "Seventy five percent of the hospital's doctors are Novaks." Sam's jaw dropped.

"You have a big family." Sam whistled appreciatively. "I'm still a virgin." Castiel choked on his coffee.

"You're joking, right? You. Handsome Samsquatch is still a virgin?" It was Castiel's turn to whistle. "I really like you." 

"Is that a statement or a fact?" Sam asked.

"A fact." Castiel smiled. Something he rarely did after his mother's death. "Your turn."

"I have a degree in law." Sam said and finished his coffee.

"I was in a relationship for five years." Castiel sighed. He was trying very hard to get past Balthazar, but his words still hurt. 

"I really like you." Sam said quickly, trying to get that sad expression off Castiel's face. 

"Is that a statement or a fact?" Castiel grinned. To answer Castiel's question, Sam pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away. 

"A fact."


	3. Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's out of hospital and goes on a date with the Beta Gabriel. Castiel has a day off and Sam's finished all of his assignments due for the next day. How will they pass the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries...

It had been three days since Sam had seen Cas and he was pining after him. That Omega even made him forget his previous relationship. That one had hurt the most. The one where he'd found that... Alpha running his hands all over her body. In their bedroom! Sam and the Alpha had gotten into a fight and the police had been called. Dean was the only one who could get Sam to calm down. Obviously, Sam had thrown the Beta out the next day. 

Dean had gotten out of hospital the previous day and Sam was getting tired of him using the 'I'm in a cast, get me this bitch' attitude. When Dean finally accepted the use of crutches, Sam had called Cas. The person who answered wasn't Cas, which worried Sam slightly. "Hi, is Cas there?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's calls for a bottle of beer. 

"He's in surgery at the mo." The person responded. He didn't sound angry or possessive, just amused. "Is this the Alpha that my little bro is pining over?" 

"You're one of Castiel's brothers?" Sam guessed, closing his bedroom door. "He said he had quite a few relatives."

Cas' brother chuckled. "Yep. My parents and their siblings are very religious. They took the quote 'be fruitful' to a whole new level." Sam found himself smiling at this man's ability to laugh at his own family. Sure, he'd tease the crap out of Dean if he got the chance. But John? He'd get a right hook, Dean would step in and get the shit beaten out of him. "He's probably out of surgery now, if you want me to page him to get his ass up here?"

"That'd be great." Sam smiled, then lost it as he realised Castiel's brother couldn't see him. "Out of curiosity, what are you doing in Cas' office?"

"This is for your ears only, ok?" He said seriously. "I'm setting up a trip-wire. It'll only be activated when someone with a certain weight steps on it. And the certain weight I set it at is that of my dear Uncle's. He deserves to have a few laughs in his lifetime. I could count the amount of times he's made a joke on my hand." 

"Make sure to not get scolded by Cas." Sam laughed as he heard Castiel's voice. The phone was passed over and Castiel's tired voice reached his ears. 

"Hello, Sam." That gravelly voice said. "So you met Gabriel then?"

"I sure did. He sounds like a piece of work." Sam chuckled. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine tomorrow or something? You don't have to if you don't want to. I just though-"

"Sam, you're rambling." Castiel reminded him, humour in his tired voice. "Of course i'd like to meet up with you tomorrow. It's my day off tomorrow and they can't call me in unless they give an extra hundred to my pay check that month. Which I know they're not inclined to do. What is it Gabriel?" His attention turned to Gabriel who was somewhere else in the room. "Yes, Uncle Zachariah is coming in a few minutes." He sighed. "I'm so sorry about this. Do you want to spend the day at yours or mine?" 

"Yours, if that's ok." Sam said. 

"My uncle's coming. I will text you my address. How about we meet at ten in the morning?" 

Sam heard a door open and close and someone greet Castiel. Then a strangled yell, a curse and a loud smashing noise. "GABRIEL!" Two voices hollered at the poor Novak nurse who Sam could hear cackling with mirth. 

 

Dean was awoken from his nap by his phone buzzing. Gabe had texted him a picture of a middle-aged man covered in feathers and honey. The man had been wearing a pristine suit and his head had been balding. Now, he looked like a furious, overgrown chicken. Gabe then called him and Dean picked up. "I swear your family's gonna murder you someday." Dean chuckled.

"I only just escaped Uncle Zack's rage. I don't think I'll escape Cassie's." Gabriel said between fits of laughter. "You wanna meet up tomorrow? I got the day off?"

"Sure! I'm on sabbatical after my surgery so i'm free. Yours or mine?" Dean asked, pouring himself some coffee from the pot he'd left near him when he fell asleep. 

"Yours I think. Cassie's spending the day with your brother." Gabriel mused and Dean choked on his coffee. 

"I didn't think they were that serious." Dean cleared his throat. "But I still want to get to know you, Gabe. We're going to have burgers and beer, then we'll talk and then watch some cheesy films." Gabriel huffed. 

"Whatever you say, Alpha." Gabriel said in a breathy, light, frilly voice. "See ya tomorrow." 

 

Castiel always had insecurities. And when Sam was late, ten minutes and thirty five seconds to be exact, Castiel was becoming paranoid. Did Sam get second thoughts? Was Castiel not enough? But Sam certainly didn't seem like one of those Alphas who just wanted money and a good lay. Castiel tried to flatten his hair with gel but it didn't work. He couldn't cook for his life. He had told Sam this. Perhaps that's what drove Sam away? Sam had never seemed too concerned about this.

After eleven minutes, Castiel was pulled from his thoughts as someone knocked on the door. He had to restrain himself from running down the stairs and breaking his neck. Castiel also had to stop himself from groaning as he saw his neighbour, Crowley. Fergus Crowley, the known baddie Alpha. Several rumours went around that he'd been to prison under charges of rape. But christ, that man had a silver tongue. He was dressed smartly, all in black along with a red tie. The Alpha smelled of old cigarettes and paprika.

"Hello Fergus." Castiel said. "Did you need some eggs or milk?" 

"No thank you, Mr Novak. I was actually hoping you would accompany me to lunch?" Crowley looked hopeful. Sam chose that time to show up, looking irritated.

"I'm sorry, Fergus. I already have plans." Castiel said. 

"With some knot head who doesn't even know you?" Crowley scoffed. Sam was standing behind Crowley, towering over him. Arms crossed and a stone expression on his face.

"I'm afraid so." Castiel said. Crowley growled and moved back slightly only to bump into Sam. "This would be the knot head that knows me." 

"Fine." Crowley spat and pushed past Sam. 

"Did he hurt you?" Sam asked, still looking annoyed. 

"No. He's just very persistent sometimes." Castiel stepped aside to let Sam in. 

Sam voiced that he was willing to go as slowly as Castiel liked, even if it was just light kisses and holding hands. While they watched a long nature documentary, Castiel sat half on Sam's lap, fingers intwined with his. When small grunting and snoring noises made it apparent that Castiel had fallen asleep, Sam pressed a kiss to his hairline and brought Castiel closer, enjoying the content snuggling. The program ended and proceeded to play a rerun of Dr. Sexy, a personal favourite of Dean's.


End file.
